vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurone Hatsuki
"Pathetic is it. My eye, my ignorant.” – Mato Mato Mizu is the deuteragonist in Vigilance Chronicle. She is a secret agent and assassin of Midnight Flower, the "Criminal Organization from Other World", she is 'left-hand person' of Konomi who is for her, like her older sister. Overview Personality Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Unlike her sister Rei, Mato is a reckless and energetic girl, she has punkish personality and talkative, although sometimes later she is facing into a situation that differs between her life and her death, as the result she forced to inject herself with an 'enchantment serum' which permanently alters her appearance, to save her own life. Due to her changes in appearance, she turns into more collected personality, but also cold and quite, a complete opposite of what she used to be. She is also known to development relationship with Tadaki Kaiba. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Mato took the personality of her 'After-Change' version, all information is already mentioned above. Appearance (This only applied to her human 3D model) Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Mato wears short sleeves dark blue coat, pitch-black tight pants, black fingerless gloves and pitch-black tank top, she has grayish asymmetrical white twintail-style hair and blue eyes. After her change, her right eyes is change to pitch-black eye with red pupil, unlike Konomi, she does not wears eyepatch, she change her coat into a pithc-black coat with hood attracted, due to her more horrify appearance, she tend to wear her hood to hide her face. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Mato took the appearance of her 'After-Change' version, all information is already mentioned above. She never aged, she stays looks like a 16 years old girl forever. Weapons and Abilities Mato has twin Umbrel pistol, a special customized pistol with longer barrel than normal pistol, it sports APE (Armor Penetration Explosive) Bullet which is lethal, her secondary weapon is her L115A3 Sniper Rifle with suppressor attracted, her sniper rifle has a secret gimmick that it stored a negative-energy Rapier inside it, all of her weapon are considered 'Blessed Weapon', which is a special tier weapon. Vigilance Chronicles Terrorize .....To be added. Utopia .....To be added. Vengeance .....To be added. Other Series Darklight Chronicles She is a support character, her role is similar to her role in Vigilance Chronicles, in this series, it is explain how her right eye changed. .....More to be added. Trivia * She is not Edmund Phoon's character. * She does not originally exist within world of Vigilance Chronicles. ** The fact that she exist within Vigilance Chronicles is because of collaboration work. * She is not portrayed by Dinosaur. * Mato is based on a scrapped character, Kuroyuki. * She did married with Tadaki and have child together in Episode EX. * Mato's choice of wearing is more revealing than other character due to her more energetic personality. * Her Sniper Rifle gimmick is inspired from Death Gun's Sniper Rifle from SAO:GGO. * Her Pistol is based on Alucard's Jackal in Hellsing Ultimate. * Although her right eye almost has same eye as Konomi's left eye, they are not in same 'category'. Gallery Category:Females Category:Darklight Chronicles Series